A New Dawn
by musicjunkie2016
Summary: Bella finally realizes that her love for Jacob is stronger than her love for Edward.If your strictly team Edward you might not like it because im strictly team Jacob but that doesn't mean I bash Edward in this fic.Rated M for future chapters with LEMONS!


_**A/N Hey guys!**_

_** This fanfic starts in Eclipse after the fight with the newborns so Jacob is injured. This is how Eclipse would of went if I wrote it. Bella finally realizes that her love for Jacob is stronger than her love for Edward. The words in italic are the lines from the book. **_

_**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns twilight I do not (sadly). I just own the plot and any future characters I might create. **_

_**So without further adieu, I give you…. Oh wait! One more thing.. Review plz! I take your suggestions into consideration while im writing the chapters!**_

**_Now_****_ without further adieu, I give you..._**

**Chapter 1: "Long awaited attention"**

_He put his hands on either sides of my face._

"_Bella are you _sure_? Did you make the right choice? I've never seen you in so much pain-" His voice broke on the last word._

That's when it hit me. I _have_ never been in this much pain, because I was never about to lose something so important in my life. It was at that moment when I finally did question my love for Edward did I truly realize that it wasn't stronger than my love for Jacob. I had been fooling myself all this time. Maybe Jacob and I were not only soul mates in another world but this one too? Has this realization dawned on me I realized I had made a big mistake. A mistake that I would have to fix now before it was too late.

"No" I responded "I've made a _big_ mistake and I have to fix it"

I looked up to see sadness written all over Edwards face. It pained me to do this, but I knew it would hurt me even more if I didn't.

"I'm _so_ sorry Edward, but I can't do this. I love you but –"

"You love him more" he stated, finishing my sentence for me. I just nodded.

There was silence has I tried to search for the right words to say, but I don't think there were any. After all what could a person say in a situation like this? He seemed to sense my dilemma because he said "go". At first it had caught me off guard, then I realized what he meant. 'Go' fix things, 'go' be with Jacob. It was his way of letting me go, him letting me leave. (not that it would have mattered anyway if he'd said no).That 'go' was all I needed. I left my room and bounded down the stairs taking them two at a time.

Has I pulled up to that familiar red house, I wasted no time getting out of my car, running up to the house, and pounding on that door.

"Bella!" Billy said with a shocked expression

"I need to talk to him, I've made a big mistake." He seemed to grasp my urgency because he nodded and let me threw. Somehow I knew he was in his room, and when I opened the door, sure enough he was there sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he slept, but I knew I had to wake him up. Has I was walking to his bed of course with my luck I tripped and fell right on my face with a thud. I had heard my name and when I looked up I saw a sleepy confused Jacob looking down at me. "What are you doing here, I thought you-". He didn't have time to finish his sentence before my lips came crashing down on his. Once the shock wore off, he started kissing me back.

"I had made a big mistake and now I've come back to fix it" I said

"Wait, so do you mean you really-"

"Chose you" I said cutting him off with a smile on my face. Joy was plastered all over his face. "You chose me" he said to himself more than me. Then he pulled me in for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. My skin started to tingle were ever our skin touched. I felt like there was a cord or a force connecting us. A force that could never be torn apart no matter what the world threw at it.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too"

"I know, what's not to love?" I just rolled my eyes. Although in all truthfulness what was there not to love? I mean aside from some of his jerk moments, but nobody's perfect right?

He scooted over -wincing in pain- to make room for me. I tried to be has gentle has my clumsy body would allow as I got onto his new bed. Wait. When did he get a new bed?

"It was a gift from Leah, well actually it was a gift from Sue being that she thought of the idea and paid for it." He said noticing the confusion on my face. "This was her way of saying 'thank you' for saving Leah"

"Oh, that was nice."

"mmmmhhhhmmm"

"So how are you feeling, you getting any better?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. At least I can't feel any pain. Although I'm not sure how much longer that will last with my body heat"

"Well that's good" I said leaning up to kiss him. I could never stop kissing him. I don't know how I ever survived before. I don't know how _anyone _could survive without Jacob. A world with no Jacob was no world at all, it was just just, well I don't know what it would be, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. He was necessary for the world's survival, for my survival. He was my heart, and without your heart, you would die. So I would see to it that I gave my 'heart' the _special _long-awaited attention it desired.


End file.
